Snuggles, cuddles and cuteness
by beccafc
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but anyway. Basicly Lee and Becca get closer and closer. They both know about their feelings for each other, but not sure the other way round. Becca has some thoughts upon Lee's behaviour, but Lee himself is quite clueless.


_*****NOTE** I know that 1st,2nd and 3rd person is a little messed up and I'm sorry! It was hard writing this, so please don't moan at me, thanks!**_

_**Lee Carter and Becca Langard had obviously grown to like each other very quickly. Lee had never really liked the girls in his school. There might have been a few that liked him and he would ignore whatever they did to impress him. Lee could be quite stubborn when it came to girls, but not this time. He didn't know why but Becca was different. She wasn't like any of the other girls, for example attention seeking, obsessed with hair, makeup overload, flirty to all guys and all that "I love myself" stuff. She was just a plain girl who had captured Lee's heart. **_

_**Becca's feelings towards Lee were exactly the same. They both had each others hearts captured, and they both wanted each other but they wouldn't admit to it. Becca had liked a few guys and a few liked her but she was never really taken seriously with relationships. She hoped that if her and Lee got together, he would change her past. She wanted to tell him her feelings towards him, hoping he would have the same. Even though he kissed her, she felt that he liked her, which made her very happy indeed. The school bell went for them to enter class for a whole new term. Lee walked with her and they chatted. They both found out they were in the same class which made Becca and also Lee very safe indeed. He promised to look after her and make sure that if anything happened to her, he would be right by her side.**_

**~~Lee Carter~~**

I walked with Becca into school, taking her to the lockers. Her locker was right next to mine which was handy. I was helping her load her locker while doing mine. She was offering to help me but I refused. I quite like this manly pride I have. I watched her hands delicatley as they locked her clothes were soaked when we sat outside in the rain. I tried keeping her warm by wrapping my arms around her. She giggled and blushed at me pushing me gently off her. Flirting with her was fun, and she acted as if she hated it.

**- Where now?" Becca asked me as she put her hands to her face hiding from the other kids.**

- Well we have registration so, how about I walk us there?" I put my hands in my pocket and looked at the floor, feeling shy.

**- Okay then, after you."**

Some older kids started to wolf whistle at Becca as we walked past. I was so tempted to beat them up. She already felt like my girl, even though she wasn't. I was about to walk up to them but, Becca held my wrist, keeping me beside her. I was looking at her now as we walked. No one had ever controlled me like that. If she hadn't of done that, who knows what would of happened.

We finally reached the classroom, I opened the door for her. She smiled straight at me. Her smile was so recognizable. **It was her special smile and no one could ever smile quite like hers. **I followed her, slightly checking her out and started to sweat. We both sat down next to each other and I didn't want to look at her. My heart was thudding. Was I that attracted to her? Whoah.

After registration, lessons started. This time, I actually stayed in class. I wasn't sent out in the first 5 minutes. I was so busy thinking of Becca that I didn't cause any trouble. I looked around and saw people writing in their books and thats when I thought that I probably should of listened.

- Wait, what do we have to do?" I whispered.

**Becca came close to me and whispered into my ear. I watched her neck as she whispered. I was about to kiss her neck, but I remembered we were in class. It would of been awkward..**

**- We're just copying whats on the board at the moment."**

She turned to look back at her work and accidently touched my leg. She whispered something softly which I couldn't really make out what she was ment to say, but I did catch her blushing. I watched her write. Her writing is so neat and she was so careful at writing it too. At the end of the lesson, I did actually manage to do some work, even if I did have to ask Becca a few times on what we had to do. Lessons went by, and it was soon the end of the school day.

**~~Becca Langard~~**

I completed my first day at my new school. Not to mention the fact that I had made a very very close friend. I walked to my locker and saw Lee waiting for me. I walked to him looking at my feet. I really didn't feel comfortable with everyone staring at me. I stood infront of my locker getting a sensation that Lee was staring at me. So, I checked and there he was. Smiling down at me. I quickly got my bag and shut my locker. Lee came up beside me and we both walked out the door together. We both got out of everyones sight so that we could be alone.

**- So, did you like your first day?"**

- Erm, yeah it was alright."

**Lee smiled his special half grin. **

**- Come on, you can be honest!"**

- Oh, okay. I loved my first day. I thought I would be circled out of everything and teased but, I wasn't because of you... Thanks Lee." I said this as I could feel blood rushing through my veins.

**- Really? My first day was horrible. I got teased a lot, and then my mum moved abroad so I got depressed, but living with Lawrence isn't so bad. I get to do what I want as there is no rules.**

- Oh, I wished I knew you then."

**- Haha, yeah. Would of been a laugh..." Lee trailed off. I looked up and he was staring into my eyes.**

- You like my eyes, don't you?

**Lee gulped and looked at the floor.**

**- A bit.."**

I giggled, he was so cute when he was acting shy!

- Lee Carter, shy? Aww!"

**Lee chuckled and smiled.**

**- You know how to make me laugh.. I like that."**

My face went hot.

- Lee, stop it!" **Lee chuckled and I sighed.**

Mine and Lee's hands started brushing against each others and I felt Lee trying to grab hold of my hand. I let him link our pinky fingers together and I almost blurted out **"**_**I love you Lee Carter" **_right infont of him. But it was too early to say that I loved him as I only knew him for a day. Words were rolling around in my head to what I wanted to say to him. I wanted him to know that I liked him more than anything, but I just couldn't find any possible words to say. So I tried actions. I gently tilted my head onto Lee's shoulder but only by a fraction. I doubt that he would respond but he did. He rested his head on top of mine and nestled into my hair.

**- Your hair smells so nice.."**

- Um.. Thank you..I guess.." I said while I nuzzled into Lee's shoulder.

**- Your so cute aswell." **This time, I hid my face deep into his shoulder, giving out a slight groan. I hoped Lee had got the message this time.

**- Aww come here.." **

Lee had let go of my pinky finger and stood infront of me, taking his head of my head. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist; hugging me tight. I went on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around Lee's neck. Lee's body was so warm, I just wanted to curl up on his chest and sleep. I closed my eyes and stood there in his arms with my head cuddled into his chest. Lee felt his manly pride and rubbed my back, keeping me warm.

- This has to be my best day ever Lee."

**- Too right." Lee exhaled slowly.**

I let my arms free from his neck rested them on the joint of his elbow and went back on my feet. I took my head up from his chest looked into his eyes. He rested his forehead on mine. I nearly fainted. I was feeling so sick... Could it be love-sickness?

~~**Lee Carter~~**

**I feel like the happiest guy on earth. **The girl I love is in my arms. Her forehead on mine, Completeley in love. I just stared into her perfect eyes. They sparkled like the moonlight. **She was my strength but loving her was my weakness.** The wind brushed up and it messed up her long wavy curls. We giggled and I nuzzled her nose with mine; finding her face. Her giggle was adorable. This would be the perfect moment to make my move and kiss her, but I was afraid that she wouldn't want to kiss me, so I need to play flirty. Not, love-flirty, just playful flirty. So I digged my fingers into her side making her jump.

-** Lee!" She screamed while jumping out of my arms.**

**-** Aww, did I make you jump?" I chuckled.

- **Yes.." A big sigh came out of her.**

- Sorry, just thought it would be cute" I chuckled once more.

She laughed this time and we started to walk on.

- Hey, do you wanna come round mine? I'll walk you home."

**- It's very kind of you but I think I better be getting home. I'm already late anyway and I don't want Lawrence getting mad with you."**

- Lawrence doesn't care. Please let me walk you home." I pleaded endlessly, but she shook her head.

My eyes started to water. Walking her home wasn't a big deal but she made me feel normal. My brother was amazing to me and he did care about me sometimes, but usually I was always late home because of detentions, but because I didn't have any, I could spend time with her.

**- Please don't cry. '**she sighed'** if you really want to you can walk me home." **

I sigh of relief was thrown around my body. She gave in! I just hope she doesn't live far. If she does, maybe I could say some lines to her about the way I feel towards her? For instance: **If i picked roses for everytime she was on my mind, I would be picking roses for a lifetime. **That's one line I wish to say to her. I do have more cheesy romantic phrases to say to her, but for the time being, I think it's best that she doesn't know half of them.

**~~Becca Langard~~**

Lee is such a cutie. The way he held me and changed my mind about him walking me home was just so cute. I can't resist his ridiculous blonde scruffy hair and his cheeky half grin. I just want to cuddle him so bad! I'm so happy I met this little guy! I blushed nearly the whole time he was walking me home! You know what guys are like, right? He told me jokes, tried to make me laugh by shouting at people on the street, wondering where we were, and all kinds of his little 'games to impress a girl'. I didn't mind him trying to impress. It gave me a hint about what he's like towards girls he's close to. We finally reached my house. I didn't want a romantic goodbye because it would be awkward if my mum was watching, so we just simply said goodbye, waved and he dissapeared I entered my house.


End file.
